


Возвращение (из несуществующего цикла "Доктора планеты Гансмоук")

by chibi_zoisy, Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team



Category: House M.D., Trigun
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:46:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoisy/pseuds/chibi_zoisy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team
Summary: В свое время Ваш Паникер препринял попытку исчезнуть, завязать со своим прошлым и два с копейкой года прожил вполне спокойной и в меру счастливой жизнью. Но затем это прошлое все равно его настигло (дало по шее и пистолет в руки). А в это самое время выездная бригада медиков в том же городке попадает в затруднительное положение...





	Возвращение (из несуществующего цикла "Доктора планеты Гансмоук")

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Фандомной Битвы-2011

Ну надо же! В кои-то веки на нашем соревновании никого не убили!

Безымянный врач из города Мэй.

 

Хотите изменить свою жизнь!?  
Так действуйте, вместо того, чтобы искать оправдания,  
запираться и притворяться счастливым…

Другой врач, из другого города

 

\- И все равно я не понимаю! Каким таким образом мы оказались в этой дыре? И почему вынуждены не только в ней торчать, но еще и практиковать?  
\- Потому что не надо было нам ехать вправлять ту ущемленную грыжу. Тогда бы мы не оказались в этом городе, куда можно приехать...  
\- ...но совершенно невозможно уехать, потому что всем покидающим стреляют по ногам, либо же по шинам, а под настроение целят сразу в голову или в бензобак. И дипломы об окончании меда при этом как пропуска не свистят...  
\- Благодарю, я и сам это помню. Но напомните-ка мне, коллеги, кто именно сподвиг нас ехать на эту самую ущемленную грыжу? Помнится, этот кто-то всуе вспоминал какого-то Гиппократа, и произносил много громких слов типа "долг", "гуманизм" и "двойные сверхурочные". И где же?..  
\- За грыжу все же заплатили...  
\- ...правда, того несчастного на следующий день пристрелили, но неважно...  
\- Неважно потому, что единственный способ пристойно потратить эти деньги - уехать отсюда куда подальше.  
\- Но как? Бандиты же держат город в осаде! Вы же видели, что с местным шерифом сделали.  
\- Да уж. Я-то тогда выковырял из трупа весь свинец, но то, что осталось, безутешной семье сдал в бидоне. И нечего смотреть с такой укоризной. В закрытом бидоне. И вообще - спасибо бы сказали. Прозекторская до нас была пуста.  
\- Патанатома случайно пристрелили в том году еще - так местные говорят...  
\- А коронера здесь по штату не было...  
\- ...равно как и судмедэксперта. И что, из-за этого я должен работать за двух отсутствующих и одного покойника?  
\- Патсправки, положим, оформляю я. Вы лишь подписываете.  
\- Пора бы уже размножить стандартный бланк - "Причина смерти - попадение пули энного калибра куда попало, несовместимое с жизнью. Дата. Подпись". Заполнить нужные пункты - с этим бы справилась и дрессированная обезьянка с курсов секретарей. Кстати, насчет... что за огнестрел у нас вместо обеда сегодня?  
\- Мужчина, лет 25, ввязался в перестрелку у салуна. Автоматная очередь.  
\- Скукота.  
Все это время два доктора и медсестра моются к операции, и им совершенно недосуг взглянуть на пациента. А когда взглянули:  
\- Мда. Опять этот...как назвать 4-ю степень умственной недоразвитости? Да, напомните: как выберемся в какое-нибудь оплот цивилизации - обрадую медицину родной планеты открытием, что идиотия еще не предел... и что есть живое тому доказательство. Пока живое... Ну что, работаем?  
И медицинская бригада работает, не обращая внимание ни на стрельбу где-то вдалеке, ни на мат за дверью - в коридоре кто-то кого-то таскает за шкворник и, не стесняясь в выражениях, поясняет, что кое-кому надо бы попридержать язык. Видимо, родственник или знакомый пациента. В коридоре кто-то плачет и причитают. Видимо, тоже родственница или знакомая. Пациента.  
Хотя не приведи господь иметь в родственниках этого недотепу, который сейчас на операционном столе. Медицинской карты нет, а если бы была бы - то быть ей толщиной со стопку для виски. С горкой. Один полубоевой протез левого предплечья - видимо, украл или по дешевке купил где-то сломанный, хорошая штука, хоть и изношенная - это бы еще ничего. Но и по остальным, живым частям тела парень годится в наглядное пособие для курсов типа "Оперативная хирургия и ее последствия". Огнестрельные, колотые, резаные, рваные, рубленые раны различной давности. Швы, коллоидные рубцы, следы вторичных инфекций и пересадки кожи после обширных ожогов. Полный набор, короче...  
Для доктора этот букет неинтересен. Интересно другое. Интересно, почему это пуля оказалась не на дне раневого канала, а почти у входного отверстия... Со второй та же история... Третья вообще вышла сама.  
\- Жаль, нельзя довести данный случай до вскрытия, - но медсестра давно не воспринимает это как шутку. В операционной, где заткнуты все щели, а лампы греют через три слоя одежды - сама атмосфера на пару с обезвоживанием гробит потребность шутить.

Удержаться бы на ногах. Иссечение, очистка, остановка кровотечения. Ушить. Повторить. Повторить.

 

+++

 

А затем, когда все уж вроде как кончено, является тот, кому вроде как положено являться в таких случаях.  
\- Священник? - доктор нехорошо прищуривается. - Можешь гулять, парень. До последней исповеди твоему клиенту еще далеко.  
Медсестра Элиссон, умученная, похудевшая, ставшая за эти несколько сумасшедших месяцев похожей на серую, верткую ящерицу, юрко вклинивается между главврачом и визитером. Да, действительно, кто еще на такой жарище наденет черный костюм, кроме как не священник или гробовщик? Гробовщиков здесь сроду не было - точнее, были бы, место прибыльное, кабы не грабительский процент, взымаемый местной "крышей" за всякий ввозимый товар. Оттого местные уже давно лишены такого достижения цивилизации, как гроб, и закапывают покойников по-простому, в песок. Священник по-быстрому оттарабанивает положенное, и все идет нормально.  
Ах, да. Прежнего капеллана убили на прошлой неделе. Значит, этот - новенький? Судя по роже, он либо вообще не в курсе местных раскладов, либо же слишком уж уповает на милость божью. Даже под острым, поверх очков, взглядом врача - не теряет улыбки. Вообще что он тут делает - вломился в палату, а больной ведь только-только начал от наркоза отходить...  
\- Пациенту нужен покой! - тихонько шипит медсестра и пытается оттеснить непрошенного гостя. Но вместо этого сама почему-то оказывается оттесненной под радостное и громкое:  
\- Извините, господа врачи, но покоиться пациенту некогда! - а затем этот...этот черте кто! - отвешивает все еще бесчувственному пациенту оплеуху!  
И, судя по всему, одной ограничиваться не собирается: замахивается на вторую.  
Но замах этот не единственный. Главврач есть главный еще и потому, что чаще всего действует уже тогда, когда его подчиненные все еще пытаются осмыслить происходящее.  
Наметанный годами практики глаз, твердая рука, тяжелая трость в руке - главврачу в помощь.

 

+++

 

Противник повержен. Противник потирает отбитые места, приносит извинения, но все равно шумит и требует, чтобы пациент...  
...Пациент тихо высовывает нос из-под простыни.  
\- Вот, смотрите! Наконец-то кончил дурака валять! - недосвященник и нарушитель режима отрывает руку от своего стремительно опухающего уха.  
Из-под простыни доносится утвердительное:  
\- Все нормально. Пожалуйста, дайте нам поговорить наедине.  
\- У вас десять минут. И никаких волнений и резких движений - вздыхает медсестра и удаляется вслед за главным.

 

+++

 

Полчаса спустя вся медбригада сидит на лавке у больницы. Врач и медсестра обменивается впечатлениями:  
\- Хорошие у этого святого отца методы реанимации.  
\- Ага, выписывает за пятнадцать минут.  
\- Причем пять минут у них ушло, чтобы украсть у меня из шкафчика рубашку и штаны.  
\- А затем в окно. И куда это они так двинули резко?  
\- Ну, туда им и дорога.  
Походит кто-то из амбулаторных, и беседа принимает более информативный характер. Выясняется, что пациент - как бишь там его, в медкарте записано, да и неважно - приблудился в город года два назад, жил с мелкой девчонкой Линой и бабушкой ее Шелли, действительно, был живым недоразумением и даже индейку оседлать не мог без того, чтоб два раза не навернуться. Дурак был, но о девочке заботился как о родной. И, натурально, полез ее прикрывать, когда Лина нарвалась. Черт его знает что вытворял на потеху бандитам - лишь бы, мол, простили неразумного ребенка и отпустили. Сам в результате отхватил несколько пуль, а девчонку... слышали свежую новость, эскулапы?  
\- Слышали, - скучно говорит до сих пор молчавший главный. - Девчонку-то все равно уволокли.  
Выдерживает паузу, тихонько ковыряя кончиком трости потресканную землю, затем медленно выговаривает:  
\- Ко мне ее... бабушка приходила. Просила дать тот дробовик, что в ординаторской. Кричала, мол, весь остальной город зассал ее внучку идти спасать.  
\- И? - интересно всем.  
\- И ничего. Те двое в палате все слышали.  
\- А дробовик?  
\- Висит, где висел. Задам и я пару вопросов, - врач смотрит прямо на рассказчика интересных новостей. - Первый: сколько бандитов держит город?  
\- Человек где-то двести.  
\- Второй: сколько до их дислокации времени пешком?  
\- Воон на том холме, минут сорок до них.  
\- Значит тогда, - главварч встает, тяжело опираясь на трость, оглядывает обоих своих подчиненных. - Встали и работаем. Перевязочный материал, инструмент, операционная. Подготовить. Подключить всех оболтусов, что достаточно здоровы, чтобы таскать носилки. Машину из гаража выгнать, и минут через десять выезжаем. Если тот, кого мы только что зашивали, действительно тот, о ком я думаю - то мы можем паковать вещи.  
\- Сейчас? - врач Чейз уже холодеет от догадки, но все еще не желает верить в очевидное.  
\- Сейчас, - кивает доктор Хауз и вглядывается вдаль. - Только прежде человек так двести будут очень-очень нас просить оказать хотя бы первую медицинскую помощь...  
С "воон того холма" ветер доносит первый выстрел.


End file.
